


checkmate camaraderie

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I just!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, these two!!!!!!!!!!! these two!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Kiko spends time with her captain.
Relationships: Amelia Earhart & Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming), Azu/Kiko (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	checkmate camaraderie

Kiko tries to focus on the chess match in front of her but it’s all so blurry. She’s out of touch. Thinking about the man who was literally dropped in and now sits in a quarantine cell. She hasn’t seen him yet, not sure if she should, if she even wants to. It’s all bringing a sense of confusion she wasn’t expecting and she’s not quite sure how to handle it.

“You okay there, Kiko?” Amelia’s harsh voice cuts through. She looks up towards the captain and she’s her experisson. It’s calculated and cold like it usually is, but her eyes are kind and a little worried. There’s a half smile, half smirk playing on her lips.

Kiko shakes her head. Only some of the fog clears. “I’m fine, captain,” she says.

“You sure?” Amelia asks.

“I’m sure.”

The captain scoffs and moves her piece, “checkmate,” she says.

Kiko’s eyes widen and she looks at the board. Sure enough, she won. Her rook sits in front of her king and there’s no move she can make. She sighs and gives a small smile. “Good game, captain,” she says half-heartedly.

It’s silent between them and she can see with half amusement that Amelia’s chewing on her cheek and seemingly holding her tongue about something. She hasn’t known the captain personally for long, but the stories she was told by her father were enough to see that she had a hard time with heart to hearts.

Kiko cocks an eyebrow, “are you okay captain? It looks like you might explode,” she teases.

Amelia huffs and her rigid posture relaxes a little as she gives her a pointed look, “Don’t turn this on me, kid. It’s just,” she begins, gesturing towards the board, “I’ve never been able to beat you. Not once. In all the times we’ve played. It’s not like you to let your guard down like this,” she probes.

Now it’s Kiko’s turn to chew on her cheek as she twiddles her hands in her lap, focusing on them instead of the captain.

She thinks of Azu and her face. The worry in her eyes while she was saying goodbye, the way her hands clung to Kiko’s arms. There’s a part of her that wished she could come along, if only to be by her side. She’s still not sure what in the world is going on in the grand scheme of things, through all her trying Azu was tight lipped about it, but hearing the meeting with the elders, and their visitor. She wishes she could take the two of them away from it all for a while. As selfish as that may be.

“Kiko…” Amelia’s voice once again cuts through her thoughts.

She jumps a little, “Sorry captain sorry I just… things keep happening, huh?”

Amelia gives a bitter laugh, “yeah. They do,” she says. “I didn’t think i’d… ever do this again,” she adds on. Her voice is much lower, softer, a thousand yard stare in her eyes now.

Kiko looks at her and for a moment sees the brief shell of a woman she saw when they first took off on this journey. Beside herself, she feels herself reach out. She places a hand on her shoulder. Amelia jumps, but doesn’t pull away. They share a look.

“You’re so much like your father,” she says.

That catches Kiko off guard and the air leaves her lungs a bit. Her heart tugs. She smiles and it’s a sad one. Another moment of silence passes between the two and its comfortable and familiar, with a spark of remembrance.

Amelia clears her throat, she looks awkward again and it really is an amusing sight to see. Kiko has to hold in a low chuckle. “Listen I know you and Azu are close…” she mutters.

Kiko’s not sure where this is going, but she nods along, “And Azu’s a good… good one she, uh, really cares a lot about… people and things,” she continues.

“Captain I…” Kiko begins.

“All I'm saying is that you two… make a good pair and I… I don’t know the details of the man that came exactly but I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” she interrupts. She’s as rigid as she was before and her voice is strained. Kiko so badly wants to laugh but she won’t, she’s just smiling like a fool instead. All the stories she heard about the captain growing up she never thought she’d actually be sitting with her like this while the other woman tried with all her might to be a little encouraging.

She thinks of her father briefly again and smiles and takes the hand still on Amelia’s shoulder and squeezes. They share a look, “Thank you captain I… thank you. I just hope that… whatever he has to do with all this won’t,” she pauses, “won’t hurt Azu too much,” she finishes.

Amelia smiles and pats the hand on her shoulder before gently shrugging it off, “She’s strong,” she says, she looks right at Kiko’s face now, and gives a nod towards her, “and she’s got strong people by her side,” she says with a smile.  
  
Kiko’s face warms and she feels small, emotional tears prickle at her eyes. She gives the captain a nod of thanks and lets out a sigh. Things are far from being less complicated, but she’s grounded in the trust of her companions.

“So, how about another go then?” Amelia says, smirk back on her lips.

Kiko laughs and straightens out, “you’re on,” she says, resetting the board.

This time, she wins, and it’s business as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> :weeps: these two have such a subtle relationship and I cry every time it's even a little bit mentioned in canon !!!
> 
> thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
